


Cleaning the Pipes

by DessArtem



Series: Broken Pieces [7]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessArtem/pseuds/DessArtem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin~</p>
<p>This is NOT meant to be taken as Copcest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning the Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> Present for the wonderful LitheFider!! <3 <3 <3

“ _Nooo, what’re you doing, we don’t have to wake up for another half hour,_ ” Bad whined as his counterpart rolled onto his back and sat up.

“ _Well it’s your own fault for putting this off so long. Just because you keep falling asleep in the middle of masturbating doesn’t mean our body’s satisfied._ ” Good adjusted the pillows comfortably behind himself and wiggled their boxer-briefs down, a pair he’d chosen that were pink and patterned in donuts for his own amusement. They were half-hard, which was the most to be expected to start with while under the influence of the dampeners, without really, really good porn.

“ _But do you really need half an hour? We could sleep for another twenty minutes and then take care of that in like ten!_ ” Bad whined.

“ _I feel like taking my time. We could use this._ ” He sighed as he lightly took himself in hand, stroking gently. “ _It’s been a rough week,_ ” he added. He ran the fingertips of his other hand up and down along his torso, over bumps of muscle and scars, before settling on rubbing little circles around his nipple. Their hands were nice and warm from being under the blankets all night. 

“ _You’re right, it has been. Know what would help? SLEEP!_ ”

“ _See, we definitely need this. You’ve been unbearably grouchy for the past couple days,_ ” Good replied calmly. Luckily, Bad’s response was to grumble wordlessly and childishly ignore him, so he could focus on the pleasant sensation of the smooth metal sliding over his slowly hardening cock. He zoned out a bit, focused only on the heat beginning to spread through their body, flushing his cheeks as he circled his thumb over the head.

“ _What’re you thinking of?_ ” Good asked when he noticed their body was growing aroused quicker than if it were just him getting involved. They were already fully hard after only a couple minutes of light strokes.

“ _Nothing in particular,_ ” Bad said honestly. “Hands, I guess,” he amended after a moment.

“ _Our hands, or someone else’s?_ ” he asked, wrapping his hand properly around their dick and giving it a gentle squeeze as he felt a low spike of arousal spread through their body.

“ _Someone else,_ ” Bad immediately replied. He pushed down the sadness that came from the fact that he couldn’t even remember what having real hands had felt like. “ _Someone… muscular, strong. Confident. They, uh-Ah!_ ” He gasped internally as Good shared what they were feeling with him, how pleasure rippled from their groin and nipple all the way to their brain, though it was still dulled as he wasn’t fronting.

“ _Do you want to take over?_ ” Good offered. His hand was pumping a steady rhythm now that their body was completely turned on, their dick hard and just beginning to drip precum when he tugged it toward their belly.

“ _Too sleepy,_ ” Bad groaned, “ _I’m fine here._ ” He settled in his mindspace, open and relaxing to the external sensations and the internal pleasure.

“ _Okay, buddy,_ ” Good said fondly, giving a warm smile. Before Octan, before all this bullshite Bad especially had to deal with, he would’ve teased him about giving in so easily. “ _Remember that one video with that woman and the giant dildo?_ ” A particularly large arousal spike, enough to cause their hips to twitch upward, told him the answer was yes. He let out a low moan, careful not to be audible by the Tower guards posted outside the door to their quarters. He let go of their dick to reach lower and fondle their balls for a bit to draw the masturbation session out, since at this rate they would orgasm before too long.

“ _You’re the one who kept putting it on,_ ” Bad grumbled, unconvincingly trying to keep face. He wasn’t bothering to try to block his mild enjoyment of the memory from Good, however, since there wasn’t much he could do to stop their body from responding to what he was thinking. Their body would be responding much more strongly if Bad were actually fronting, but it had been so long since they’d had a good release that it still had a noticeable effect.

“ _You’re the one who kept it playing,_ ” Good teased. He went back to pumping the shaft, occasionally giving the head a flick. It was getting darker as blood pooled and made it all the more sensitive. He pulled their sheet up next to him and put a little bundle of it between his teeth, not enough to properly gag, but enough to muffle his moans. “ _From the beginning when she’s rubbing it all over her large tits, to when she’s sliding it between her outer labia like a hot dog in a bun, to-_ ”

“ _Like a hot dog in a bun? Really?_ ” drawled Bad, completely unimpressed by his metaphor. Luckily, it didn’t damper the steady stream of arousal coming from his mindspace and heightening the physical pleasure Good was focused on.

“ _And then she starts slooooowly easing the tip of it in there,_ ” Good continued, narrating as if he were talking about the changing weather.

“ _Yes, I remember how the darn video goes. If you want me to take over, then tell me and I’ll take over,_ ” he grumbled, “ _since you’re so determined to get us off you’d wake up early to do it, but can’t even get it done without my help..._ ”

“ _I could, but our body likes it much more when you’re into it._ ” Good quickly sped up his hand, bringing himself closer to the peak. “ _Aaaaaaand your turn!_ ”

Bad switched out with a shout just as their body reached climax, practically convulsing with the force of it. Hot cum shot out of their pulsing dick and onto their stomach and chest, almost even reaching their neck. He immediately clamped his arm between his teeth, ineffectively trying to block off his cries as electric pleasure jolted through him. He wildly rode it out, grip almost painfully tight on himself and eyes squeezed shut, his head pressed back against the pillows.

“Fu- Da- Ugn…” he gasped and then groaned as he came down from the intense orgasm. “ _Was that really necessary?_ ” he complained as he frowned down at the mess sticking to their body hair all over their front. He didn’t move, however, comfortably languid with afterglow. He yawned deeply, jaw popping, as it just made him sleepier.

“ _I think so._ ” Good radiated love and affection for him, so he couldn’t help but relax his frown and even smile slightly.

“ _Ahh, well. I guess I did need that,_ ” Bad relented, rubbing the back of his neck with his clean hand. “ _Sorry I’ve been so snippy lately._ ”

“ _Awwww, buddy!_ ” Good gave him their mental equivalent of a big hug. “ _You big silly! We seriously need to get you a fleshlight or something._ ”


End file.
